Letters From a Red Head
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: Ginny gains an unexpected pen pal in her time of need. What began to evolve as a result of the unexpected friendship was not something she ever thought she would be ready for.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Letters From A Red Head**

**Characters/Pairing(s):** Remus/Ginny  
**Rating(s)**:NC-17  
**Theme(s)**: Drama, romance  
**Summary**: Ginny gains an unexpected pen pal in her time of need. What began to evolve as a result of the unexpected friendship was not something she ever thought she would be ready for.

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be? It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**  
**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while but I'm back. It'll feel good to be back in an updating mode after being out of it for so long. And it feels good to begin updating again with a Remus/Ginny fic. Tell me what you think of it in a review if you can :D**

**Enjoy!**

Ginny bit her lip, staring at the parchment in front of her. She dipped her quill in the ink and put it to the parchment.

She began to break out in a sweat and her hands started shaking. She dropped the quill, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans

Ginny knew she was being ridiculous. Not only did she check the parchment for dark spells, but she had her big brother, Bill, check every piece of parchment she owned—parchment which she kept locked in a chest that no one else could get to without a complicated wand pattern.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to write.

It wasn't that she couldn't write at all. Quite the contrary, she wouldn't have been able to graduate from Hogwarts if she hadn't been able to write on parchment.

No, Ginny had a difficult time writing anything _personal_ on a piece of parchment. It was part of the after effect of being possessed by a diary when she had been young and too stupid to realize that enchanted papers that could talk to you were bad.

Ginny just couldn't bring herself to write something personal down. After all, she had bared her soul to Tom Riddle. And he had used her means of self-expression against her. To do so again on paper caused her more anxiety than she would ever admit out loud.

She would never again put herself in a position to have her writing to be used against her again.

Hell, even writing letters to her friends brought back bad memories of the responses she would get from Tom.

Sometimes it took her a few moments to realize that the responses she got were from people she trusted. And these people were often talking with her about the most mundane subjects like how their summers were going.

Now that she was older and out of Hogwarts, the letters tended to be from close friends and family, telling her about life back in England.

With Ginny traveling with the Harpies, she enjoyed the letters and managed to overcome her anxiety of getting responses from people that she trusted.

But now—well she was having problems with her relationship with Harry.

And Ginny felt completely uncomfortable bothering her friends with feelings of doubt and unhappiness that she felt with Harry. They were all so happy that she was with him and she didn't want to disappoint them with her feelings.

Not that they had a right to tell her how to feel but even Ginny knew that there was a chance of people picking sides. And she didn't want that happening.

But this refusal to talk with anyone left Ginny with a predicament. She was alone.

Ginny looked back at her parchment.

She picked up her quill and dipped it in the ink again and wrote one simple sentence.

_I need someone to talk to._

Ginny set her quill down and rolled the parchment up. This was stupid. Ginny suddenly glanced at the clock and gasped. She was going to be late!

Dropping her parchment on the desk and grabbing her Quidditch stuff, she headed for the field to train.

While Ginny was practicing, her house elf gifted to her by her boyfriend (Hermione had been livid when this happened until Harry told her that the house elf was paid), Harry Potter, when he realized that she wasn't properly taking care of herself when she was training, went into her room to clean.

"Oh no! Miss Ginny forgot to send her missive," the young elf said.

She grabbed the rolled up parchment and attached it to an owl.

"Make sure Miss Ginnys letter gets to the proper person," the elf said patting the owl.

The owl made a soft hooting sound before flying off in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be? It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**A/N: This update was fast, I know! I wasn't planning on updating today but in honor of onecelestialbeing's birthday (who also just so happens to be one of the best cheerleaders ever for me), I decided to update to today! Happy birthday onecelestialbeing! I hope this chapter brings you happiness and joy as a present :D**

** ~B~B~B~B~B**

"Bill! I need you to come to my flat right now. Please, hurry!"

Bill glanced away from the book on spells he was reading and looked toward his floo. Although he couldn't see anything, he knew it was his little sister.

He didn't like the way she sounded, as if she were afraid and panicked about something. He hadn't heard that sound from her since …

Bill shook himself from his stupor.

"I'm coming, Gin," he said, grabbing his wand and a handful of floo powder.

When Bill made it to Ginny's flat, his heart dropped when he saw that her sitting on her bed, her legs to her chest, rocking.

Bill knew the first thing he had to do was to make sure she was all the way there. He knew from previous experiences that when she got into the position with a certain look in her eyes, she was reliving a former trauma from when she handled Tom Riddle's diary.

"Gin," Bill said softly, slowly making his way towards her. "Gin, it's me. It's Bill. Please come back to me. He's not here. He's gone, gone forever. You never have to worry about him again."

Ginny's eyes began to tear up.

"He's back, Bill. He sent me a letter," Ginny said, pointing her shaking arm over to her desk which held an unsealed parchment.

Bill was torn about whether or not he should check on the parchment or hug his sister.

In the end, he knew that the only way he would ever truly be able to comfort her, would be for him to know what was going on with the parchment she had on her desk.

The first thing he did was to run some spells over it. These weren't ordinary spells that normal witches and wizards knew. These spells took him months to perfect under the tutelage of Mad Eye Moody, a mean wizard who was in charge of training curse breakers.

When all of the spells were clear, Bill picked up the parchment and read it over.

_I am always willing to lend an ear if you need someone to talk to—well rather, write to._

_M_

It was one simple sentence but Bill knew that a simple sentence from an unknown party was enough to set Ginny off.

Bill studied the writing a little longer, furrowing his brow. There was something about the penmanship that was so familiar to him.

Bill ran one last spell over it and suddenly it all became clear to him.

Setting the parchment down, Bill walked back over to Ginny. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ginny, look at me," he ordered.

Ginny looked from the parchment to him, the fear in her eyes still apparent.

"He is not back. He will never be back. The person that sent you that message is not him."

Ginny simply stared at him. Bill didn't say anything as he knew she needed time to process what he said.

"It wasn't him?" she finally asked.

"No, it was not him. He will never hurt you again."

Ginny's wet eyes teared up again. She began to sob, throwing herself into Bill's arms.

Bill held her tightly as she cried, whispering words of comfort to her.

When her sobs finally subsided, Bill pulled away.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning," he said.

Ginny wiped her red nose on her sleeve and stared at a spot behind Bill.

"It's really not a long story. I wrote on sentence on a piece of parchment and rolled it up and left it on my desk to throw away later because I had Quidditch practice and I was late. When I got back home, this parchment was sitting on my desk."

"Hmmm … Gin, do you think Blinkey may have something to do about this?" Bill asked after a moment of silence.

Ginny's eyes widened at this.

"Blinkey!"

The house elf popped into the room.

"Yes Miss Ginnys?" the elf asked, bowing.

"Did you by chance send a letter today while I was at practice?" Ginny asked.

Blinkey nodded her head.

"Yes Miss Ginnys I did! Miss was in such a hurry and Blinkey thought it would be wise to send the letter for you."

Ginny groaned and put a hand to her face, covering her eyes.

"In the future Blinkey, please do not send letters unless I give you a direct order to do so."

Blinkey nodded and bowed.

"As you wish, Miss."

"You are dismissed, Blinkey."

When Blinkey left the room Ginny groaned again.

"I fell like such a bloody idiot, Bill. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You aren't an idiot, Gin. I'm always here for you if you need me, even if I don't have to beat up anyone to make you feel better."

Ginny finally looked up from her hands and smiled.

"Thanks, Bill," she said.

Bill smiled and pulled Ginny into a bear hug.

Ginny giggled and wiggled out of his bear arms. It seemed that no matter how much she trained she still had to struggle to escape his hugs.

"I need to get back to my flat. Floo me if you need anything."

"I will, Bill."

Bill gave Ginny a stern look.

"I mean it, Gin. I don't care how stupid you think your request is. Floo me if you feel unsafe."

"Didn't I promise to do it?" Ginny snapped, glaring at him.

"Yeah well, you better keep that promise," Bill said.

He walked towards her floo and stopped.

"And it is safe to write back to the person who responded to you. I am always here to talk with you, Gin. But if you need someone faceless, I highly encourage you to write back to this person."

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"If I told you, he wouldn't be faceless, now would he?" Bill asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know who to send the letter to?" she asked.

Bill shrugged.

"Ask Blinkey how they sent the letter. I'm sure she didn't know either. Your owl is smart. He'll figure out."

"Fine, I'll consider writing back to this nameless person. Now get out of my bloody flat so I can go to bed," Ginny said, gesturing to the living room where her fireplace resided.

"Sure, Gin. I'll see on Sunday at the Burrow."

Ginny nodded her understanding before turning away from him to go to her desk.

Bill left her bedroom, knowing that he had been dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be? It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter. This chapter should for sure get the story moving in the direction it should move. I hope you all enjoy it. And thank you all for the lovely reviews. We Remus/Ginny shippers have to stick together :D**

Ginny stared at the parchment. It looked like the person who responded to her was willing to listen to whatever she had to say. And Merlin knew she needed someone to vent to.

Of course, she felt anxiety about writing to a nameless person but she trusted Bill's judgment about this person. If he said this person was safe to write to then they were. Bill would never put her in any intentional danger.

Ginny pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, hesitating only a moment before dipping her quill into the ink and writing.

_Hi Stranger,_

_I__'m glad there is someone that is willing to talk to me. I must say, I did not send this letter to you intentionally. My house elf saw it on my desk and assumed that I had forgotten to send the letter and somehow managed to send it to you. I'm a little skeptical about writing to a nameless stranger as I have had bad experiences in the past with writing to strangers. _

_My big brother, who is a curse breaker, looked the letter over for me and said it was safe to write to you, whoever you may be. He also suggested that I keep you faceless. I think that means that I know who you are and you know me. I think he__'s right though. I think we should remain 'strangers' for now. So, before I start venting, can I really talk to you about anything?_

_Red_

"Blinkey!" Ginny called.

Her house elf popped into her room once again.

"Yes, Miss?"

"When you sent my letter the first time, who did you tell my owl to send it to?" she asked.

"The proper person, Miss," the elf said.

Ginny stared at her elf.

"That's it?" she asked.

The elf nodded.

Ginny sighed and turned to her owl.

"I guess you're delivering this to the proper person then," she said, tying the parchment to the owl's leg.

The owl let out a simple hoot and flew away.

Ginny got a response the next day before heading out to Qudditch practice with the Harpies.

**Red,**

**We are faceless. You can write to me about whatever you please. And to be quite honest, I am the last person to judge anyone for anything.**

**Even if we did somehow meet up, I won****'t judge you for whatever you write to me when I see you. Be as honest and free as you would like. **

**And you can imagine my surprise when I got your letter. I ran my own spells over it and once I determined that it was safe to write you back, I did. I like writing letters and don****'t mind having a pen pal.**

**M**

Ginny smiled at the letter. Finally, someone to talk with without judgment. Sadly, she couldn't answer until she finished her practice. Setting the letter on the desk, Ginny left the house, hoping she wouldn't be late for the second time that week.

_M,_

_Sorry it took me so long to answer. I was late for my job and as a result, I had to stay an extra hour to make up for it. I was so exhausted yesterday that I fell asleep before I could write you back. Now I__'m rested and writing to you as I eat breakfast._

_I'm glad your willing to listen to whatever I write about because I need some advice on the relationship I have with my boyfriend. _

_To give you a little history, I had a crippling crush on my boyfriend from the moment I laid eyes on him when I was ten years old. _

_Of course, he never noticed me because he was friend of a good chunk of my big brothers and I was nothing more than a friend to him. As I grew older I dated other guys while I went to school but my feelings for him never changed. _

_It wasn't until the war in England began to get intense that he finally paid attention to me (I'm almost sure you know about the magical war in England, right?). You could imagine how happy I was to finally get the guy of my dreams. _

_But when the war was finished and we began to move on with our lives and careers, I found that the spark and passion that I had for him when we first got together was gone. I feel so bored when I'm with him and if I go weeks without seeing him (both of our jobs require traveling) the only reason I remember to write to him is because my mother brings him up. _

_Now, I still love him. I love him more than I could ever express. He's my best friend and he treats me like a Queen. Our relationship is perfect. My family approves of him and we get along so well. I just don't want to be in this relationship any longer. _

_I feel trapped. And I feel guilty for feeling this way. It's not his fault at all that I feel trapped. If I leave him, I feel like I would be punishing him for something that isn't his fault. I don't know what to do about this, M. And to be honest I don't know how much longer I can continue to be in this relationship._

_What do you think, M. What would you do?_

**Red**

**I imagine you feel as if you are in a tough spot. Many of us learn that the only reason we should break up a relationship is if we are having problems with it This is not the case. **

**If at any point in a relationship one party does not want to be with the other, then they have every right to end the relationship. **

**Relationships can be fickle. They change and evolve with time. Sometimes they evolve to bring to people closer together and sometimes they evolve to help people go their separate ways. For me and my former partner, even with a son, we decided that we weren****'t meant to be. She was in love with someone else and I loved her enough to let her go.**

**You fell in love with a boy you loved for years. And that love grew while you were dealing with the war (I did live through the war you are talking about, by the way). **

**You have grown since then and you aren't the same person that you were when you were ten and fell in love. You feel trapped, you aren't happy and you have no desire to make it work. Red, those are completely legitimate reasons to break things off. It isn't selfish and you shouldn't feel guilty for feeling that way.**

**I can't tell you what you should do. You can break up with him or you can stay with him. The choice is yours. The only advice that I can give you is to do what makes you happy. Trying to live by other people's standards but your own makes for an unhappy life.**

**Good luck, Red.**

**M**

_M,_

_I would be completely dishonest with you if I didn__'t tell you that your wise words didn't make me tear up a little bit. I've been doing a lot of thinking since I read what you have to say._

_It never really occurred to me that I grew up thinking that I _had_ to be with my boyfriend. I thought that the moment I became his girlfriend, my life would be complete. But I only feel more empty._

_It is not within my nature to be something that I am not. And I am not meant to be with my boyfriend. I think it is time to put an end to this relationship._

_Thank you for letting me vent to you and thank you for giving me sound advice. I have a feeling that if I hadn__'t worked this out with someone, things would have gone terribly between me and my boyfriend._

_I__'m glad things between you and your ex work ended well. Nothing is worse than a relationship being dragged on that is no longer wanted by one party. How old is your child, may I ask?_

_Red_

**Red,**

**Thank you for your kind words about my former relationship. My ex and I are still good friends. In fact, I****'m shocked that she still cares and worries for me despite not wanting to be with me any longer. She's a good woman and I'm glad I had my son with her. My son is four years old. I don't get to see him often but when I do, I love having him around.**

**And it was a honor to help you figure out what made you happy. I****'m touched that my last letter made you tear up. After I sent you that particular letter, I felt bad because I thought I was being too obscure and that what I had to say wouldn't be what you needed. I'm glad it helped. You are doing the right thing for you, even if it doesn't feel like it at this moment.**

**You can vent to me about anything at any time.**

**Good luck on breaking the news to your soon to be ex boyfriend.**

**M**

_M,_

_I finally did it. I broke it off with my boyfriend. Needless to say, he and my family were not too happy about it. My idiot older brother, the one closest to my boyfriend, went completely barmy on me and demanded that I get back together with him. My parents were disappointed in me. They are lovely people but have an old fashioned view on relationships. I think they were expecting me to get married to my boyfriend soon._

_And honestly, sometimes I feel like the only reason my family was so supportive of me being with my boyfriend was because they really wanted him to be a part of our family and I was the means to make that true. I don__'t understand why he can't still be a part of the family, just not with _me.

_ It__'s been about week since I've broken up with him and I've been getting owls from him non-stop with gifts and presents. I've sent them all back. I love him but I will never be his girlfriend again. _

_His friends who I thought were my friends (except for one of his friends who is dating my big brother) have stopped contacting me. I knew from the moment I even thought about breaking it off with my boyfriend that this would happen._

_Despite it all, M, I am the happiest that I__'ve ever been. All of the back lash that I am getting is worth it. I feel free. And it's a great feeling._

_Red_

Ginny sighed as she looked down at the letter. She felt bad that she couldn't tell her pen pal the full extent of what she was going through. The newspapers were attacking her and if she went out in public, people would call her all sorts of names. She knew that leaving the-boy-who-lived would cause her trouble.

Not to mention that constant looks of anger, or judgment from her family members. Thank god Hermione was still on her side and told Ron to shut up about whenever Ron would start ranting about how she left Harry.

Ginny knew everyone would get over it eventually so she didn't take it personally. It was still quite nice to write to someone who simply wanted what was best for her.

Smiling, Ginny sent her letter to her pen pal, already eagerly awaiting his reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be? It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's another installment. Hopefully I can update more often when I get on a writing binge. We shall see within the next week. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Red,**

**I****'m glad that you are the happiest that you've been. The feeling of freedom that you have when you finally have gotten control in your life is something that should be celebrated.**

**I'm glad that I could be there for you while you went through this. I would hope that with you getting through this, you won't stop writing. I dare say, it has been nice coming home to a letter from you almost every day.**

**And please don't feel as if you are obligated to write me. If you would prefer to stop here, I won't be insulted in the least.**

**M**

_M,_

_I would love to keep writing. I will also admit that I enjoy and look forward to your letters as well. I wouldn__'t mind telling you more about myself, but I suppose I should stick to obscure things about myself so we can both work on keeping ourselves faceless. I mean, if I told you the basics about me—hell even if I named my exboyfriend, it would be pretty obvious who I am._

_I will start off by telling you just a little bit about me while trying to remain as faceless as possible. I come from a large family. My siblings drive me up the wall and get on my nerves for the most part._

_I am a Hogwarts grad and I work in a profession where I travel across the globe._

_I don't really know what more to tell you after that. Even writing that little bit and trying to be vague was somewhat difficult. _

_Nonetheless, I think it's a pretty good foundation about me._

_Red_

**Red,**

**Whatever you are comfortable with sharing is fine with me. Like you, I will try to tell you as much as possible about me without giving away the essentials.**

**I was born and raised in Westminster as an only child. My father worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Creatures Department. I attended Hogwarts but unlike you, I graduated more than a decade ago.**

**I am single with a small son and right now, I have a job with the Ministry.**

**Other than that, I am pretty boring.**

**But enough about me. I think I have a pretty neutral question for you. **

**Now that you are no longer in a relationship, what would you want in a partner? And I mean that in the most non-romantic way possible. I figured since you have already bared your soul to me when you were looking to break up with your boyfriend, moving forward and trying to figure out what you want for the future wouldn****'t be strange to ask.**

**M**

_M,_

_That is a good question. I__'m not sure what I want. Being in a relationship with my ex did help me figure out what I don't want._

_I don't want someone who is not emotionally intelligent. I love my ex, but he was one of the densest people I have ever met when it came to emotions. He was always one to think first and to ask questions later. That drove me up the wall because instead of him taking a step back and thinking about how he may of hurt me, he rushed right into trying to make up for it. I know his intention was always to make things better, but I won't go into a relationship with someone like that again._

_I want someone who I can be passionate with. And not the kind of passion that disappears after a few weeks. I want the kind of passion my parents have even after more than twenty years of marriage._

_I want someone who will let me be who I am. I am not one to be tied down to one place. I like to roam free, to be around people and to experience the world. I don't need someone who clings to me._

_I'm not sure about having a family quite yet. I'm sure if I found the right guy, I would be more than happy to have a hoard of children and to live happily ever after with him._

_However, the perfect guy would also understand that I will probably never become a house wife. I would still need my freedom in order to be a happy wife and mother._

_What about you, M? What would you want in a girlfriend if you were going to date again?_

_Red_

**Red,**

**It****'s funny that you ask me that question. After my ex left me, I accepted the fate of never being in a relationship again. I mean, I am a single man with a little boy and a sub par job at best—I don't expect to find love anytime soon.**

**However, if given a second chance in finding love, I would first and foremost want a woman who would love my son like she would love her own child. Would I want to have more children with her? Funny enough, before my ex, I wanted no children, but after having my son, I wouldn't be opposed to having more with someone special.**

**I would want a woman who wants to get to know me beyond her initial impression of me. That is not to say I wouldn't try to put my best face forward but true acceptance has always been something I have craved in my personal relationships. A woman who understands me on a deep level is one that I would cherish forever.**

**I would want someone who I can laugh with, someone who will let me shower her with affection. I want a woman who will live in the moment with me.**

**I would want a woman who will go to art galleries or orchestras with me. I've been going by myself for some time but I would love to have someone to share those moments with.**

**Oh my, it seems that I have gotten carried away. For someone who claims to have given up on being in a relationship, it seems as if I have a pretty clear idea about what I want …**

Ginny put the letter down. It had to have been on of the most romantic things she had ever read.

Her pen pal was for sure someone who was tender and a hell of a lot more in tune with his emotions than Harry.

He was also extremely wise. The advice he gave was always clear and it helped the jumbled thoughts in her brain get to the place they are supposed to get.

And to think, she knew who this person was.

Ginny wanted to know who it was but at the same time, she wouldn't bother trying to figure out. She liked the way he remained faceless. She could tell him whatever she wanted without having to think about being embarrassed or ashamed.

No, she would leave it alone and be his pen pal.

Smiling to herself, Ginny put the letter down and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment to respond to his letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be? It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delayed chapter but my plot bunnies went wild and I was consumed with writing a continuing chapter to a fic I posted on here. Here's the next installment. I hope you all like it :D**

_M,_

_I have to go into TMI mode. I can__'t help it. I need someone to talk about this with because it was so frustrating for me! And the person I normally talk about these things with is out of the country on in a remote place that doesn't get owls. I still wrote to her but you are more speedy in getting back to me than she will be._

_Let me start at the beginning. I gave myself about a month of not being with my ex before I started dating anyone else. The first person I__'ve decided to go on a date with was an old school mate with the most delicious Irish accent. And to be honest, I needed sex. At least with my ex, we would have sex often (not great sex, but sex nonetheless)._

_I went home with this guy and it was a disaster. First of all, his kisses were horrible. He slobbered all over me and tried to choke me with his tongue. Then, he expected me to suck his cock even though he explicitly told me during dinner earlier that night (I don__'t even understand why he brought it up) that he didn't go down on women because it was _gross._ We had a huge fight about oral sex before he gave up and said if I still wanted to, we could just fondle each other and have regular, penetrative sex._

_I must have had low standards that night because I agreed to this. While we were making out (or rather, I was trying to keep him from killing me with his tongue) he attempted to finger me. M, the man did not understand how to stimulate my clitoris. He was squeezing it and pulling at it roughly. I lost count of how many times I smacked his hand away._

_To add insult to the entire situation, when we finally got to the point where he was inside of me, he only lasted two minutes. I didn__'t even have time to think about having an orgasm. I'm not stupid enough to think that a woman can orgasm every time but I at least wanted to enjoy the ride!_

_Merlin, M, how do I avoid terrible shags like that?_

_Red_

**Red,**

**I have to admit that you****'re letter made me chuckle. Getting back into the dating scene has finally given you the opportunity to see how easy it is to pick up the people you are not compatible with.**

**I hate to say this to you, but you will probably run into many more like the young man. It can be hard to spot out those who aren't compatible with you—especially if you both had initial chemistry before taking into the bedroom.**

**There is some advice that I can give you, to help you in these situations, however.**

**Do not mistake your finding someone attractive for chemistry. There are many people in my life that I find attractive but I do not have any physical chemistry with. It took me years to distinguish between the two. In other words, just because the man is handsome, doesn't mean you have to shag him.**

**When it comes to picking up one night stand, create your own set of rules. If, at any point, those rules and boundaries have been broken for you, do not go home or take someone home with you. That way, you can avoid disappointing shags.**

**And finally, if your snogging isn't doing anything for you, you are under no obligation to continue onto shagging. End it and move on. Nine times out of ten, a bad snogger is also a bag shagger.**

**I hope this advice helped.**

**And don't worry Red, one day, you will find someone worthy of your attention.**

**M**

_M,_

_You know, I like your advice. I especially like the part about setting my own boundaries and not breaking them. That is such a great idea._

_Here are some rules that I__'ve been playing around with._

_Rule #1: If he is a bad snogger, things will go no further. I love snogging and if my shag isn't good at it, chances are, I'm not going to be into the rest of what he has to offer._

_Rule #2: Never bring a one night stand to my place again. I can have more control over how much confrontation I want with the one night stand and when I want to leave. Also, it helps to not have everyone know where I live._

_Rule #3: Go seeking one nights stands only once a month. Too much of what could be a good thing isn't good for you. Besides, I'm too busy to be chasing after a shag all the time._

_Also, I've been talking with one of my friends. She told me I should try out shagging older men. She said that they are mature, discreet and I have a less likely chance of being disappointed in bed with them._

_What do you think, M?_

_Red_

_ —_  
"Ginny, I know this is your first day off but I need your help."

Ginny went to her fireplace, where her mother's head was sticking out.

"It's alright, mum. I'm bored out of my mind. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you go to Remus' flat and grab Teddy a change of clothes? I would do it myself but with Teddy being a mess from outside and having to prepare dinner at the same time—"

"No need to explain, mum. I'll do it for you. Just give me Remus' password to his floo and I'll be back to you with a change of clothes for Teddy."

"You are a dear, Ginny. Floo here and I'll give you everything you need to get to Remus' flat."

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny landed in Remus' flat. It wasn't large or extravagant by any means. Even with the steady job Remus had at the moment, the most he could afford was a small, one bedroom flat.

The flat was furnished with second hand furniture but everything was neat, tidy and completely comfortable.

Ginny sighed. Remus really should have had better, in her opinion. After all, he was one of the best Defense Against Dark Arts professors that Hogwarts ever had. It was sad that they fired him for something he couldn't control.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Ginny made her way to his bedroom to look for Teddy's clothes.

Ginny dug through Remus' drawers. She was sure Remus would have a change of Teddy's clothing somewhere, even if Teddy didn't live with him. 

As Ginny was pulling out a drawer, she accidentally pulled too hard and the unattached drawer came out with a force. Parchment flew everywhere. 

_'Bloody hell!' _Ginny thought, quickly bending down to pick up the fallen parchment. 

"Goodness, this man has a lot of parchment," Ginny muttered out loud. 

Ginny did her best not to read what was on the parchment. As the only girl in a family full of boys who did not understand the concept of privacy, she was sensitive to making sure that others had the privacy they deserved.

Ginny was almost done putting the parchment together and putting it back in it's rightful place when one of the more open parchments caught her eye. 

_'That looks familiar-is that my handwriting?'_

Ginny paused and read the letter, her mouth dropping open at the realization of the first words. 

_Dear M ..._

Ginny sat down on the floor, staring at the parchment in her hand in shock. Remus had been writing to her this whole time? 

_'Well, I shouldn't be that shocked. In the back of my mind I kind of knew it was him,' _Ginny thought to herself, setting the letter down on the floor.

Who else did she know who was single, had a hard time holding down a job, and had a little boy?

Still, it was a shock to have it staring her in the face.

Ginny wondered if he was aware of who she was? If she knew Bill, she was almost positive that not only did Bill let Remus know who he was writing to, but he also threatened Remus within an inch of his life if he hurt her.

Ginny thought about all the things she wrote to Remus.

_'Oh Merlin, I've told him so much!'_

Ginny told him about her breakup with Harry, her sex life, her TMI period stories-everything! Gods, she wouldn't be able to look at him the same.

Ginny put the letter away, her cheeks flaming. She couldn't believe she told him about her failed sexual experience. That was worse than the time she told him about her horrible period cramps and the many stains that she made on her clothing/bed.

Needing to get out of the flat, Ginny worked harder at finding Teddy a change of clothing.

She nearly jumped for joy when she found his stash of clothing. Quickly grabbing Teddy's clothes, Ginny quickly left his home.

When she arrived at the Burrow, she spent a bit of time with Teddy before leaving. She was not ready to face Remus quite yet.

In fact, she didn't know if she could ever face him again.


End file.
